Memo
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Haechan merasa hidupnya tidak lagi tenang ketika menemukan memo yang setiap hari berada di atas meja nakasnya, lalu meminta bantuan pada polisi tanpa tau sisi lain dari 'peneror'nya #mark #haechan #minhyung #oneshoot #markhyuck


Dia menyalakan ponselnya hanya sekedar untuk melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, dia lalu menatap pada gadis disampingnya yang tertidur nyenyak dengan tatapan memuja.

"Selamat pagi milikku" bisiknya pelan pada telinga si gadis, mengecup pada keningnya pelan dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ditatapnya sticky note ditangannya lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati dibatas meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang mereka.

~~memo~~

Haechan menatap sekelilingnya dengan gusar, siapa dia? Apa tujuannya? Mengapa dirinya? Semua pertanyaan muncul di benaknya tanpa menemukan satupun jawaban, selama beberapa minggu ini dia terus menemukan memo yang tertulis di sticky note dan diletakkan di meja nakasnya, tidak panjang, bukan juga kalimat ancaman yang menakutkan, hanya sapaan untuknya tapi fakta bahwa dia menemukan memo tersebut didalam kamarnyalah yang membuatnya takut, itu berarti orang tersebut selalu masuk ke rumahnya setiap hari, membuatnya selalu mengganti sandi setiap hari dan memastika bahwa rumahnya terkunci dengan benar, tapi bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk kedalam? Ketakutan itu semakin terasa ketika tanpa sengaja menemukan kamar mandinya basah dan cermin di wastafelnya berembun dipagi hari seolah telah digunakan sebelumnya, padahal dia baru saja bangun tidur.

Karena hal-hal yang menerornya itulah yang membuatnya berdiri dengan yakin di depan kantor Polisi, menghela nafas pelan Haechan lalu masuk kedalam, matanya menatap menjelajahi pada seluruh ruangan yang terlihat "berantakan" , kertas-kertas berserakan diseluruh meja, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, serta dering telfon yang seolah tiada henti berbunyi, hingga ketukan pelan pada pundaknya membuatnya secara reflek berbalik menatap pada pelaku yang membuatnya terkejud, seorang pria yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Pria tadi rupanya merupakan salah satu polisi yang bertugas

"Aku... diteror" intonasi suaranya sedikit menurun saat mengakhiri kalimatnya membuat polisi dihadapannya mengernyit merasa kurang yakin dengan pernyataan gadis muda didepannya

"Maaf?" Tanya polisi tersebut kemudian, Haechan menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan dan mulai menceritakan kronologi teror yang menghantuinya selama beberapa minggu ini, dan polisi dihadapannya mendengar dengan seksama sesekali mencatat poin penting yang dianggapnya bisa membantu penyelidikan polisi nanti.

Haechan membuka pelan tirai jendelanya, dilihatnya beberapa pria yang merupakan petugas polisi berdiri disekitar rumahnya, kini dia merasa sedikit tenang, meminum susu coklatnya dia lalu mencoba memejamkan mata, tak lama kemudian nafasnya berangsur-angsur teratur menandakan jika dia sudah tertidur nyenyak, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan seringai di ujung kamarnya.

~~memo~~

Ini tak berhasil. Selama seminggu polisi selalu berjaga di rumahnya, mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan mengawasi orang-orang disekitarnya yang dinilai cukup mencurigakan, tapi nihil. Polisi sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang, entah kerja polisi yang kurang tanggap atau memang di peneror yang terlalu pintar hingga tidak terdeteksi.

Orang itu kini bahkan semakin berani, pagi ini Haechan menemukan tanda kemerahan pada lehernya, demi apapun meski Haechan terbilang cukup tertutup dan belum pernah menjalin hubungan tapi dia sudah dewasa untuk mengetahui tanda tersebut merupakan kissmark. Ini sudah kelewatan.

Dan disinilah Haechan, berhadapan dengan Lee Minhyung seorang profiler yang pertama kali mengetahui dan kini bertugas untuk menangani kasusnya, mempertanyakan bagaimana polisi bekerja untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kami mohon agar Nona bersabar, berdasarkan penyelidikan kami selama seminggu ini orang yang menterormu atau bisa dibilang stalkermu bukanlah orang biasa, dia cukup pintar untuk mengelabui polisi, bersabarlah Nona kami berjanji untuk segera menangkap pelakunya" Lee Minhyung menatapnya dengan yakin

"Untuk sekarang kami akan memasang cctv di rumahmu, mungkin akan sedikit mengganggu privasimu tapi ini akan membantu penyelidikan polisi" Haechan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Haechan duduk diatas sofa, matanya menatap pada cctv yang kini terpasang di rumahnya, dia berharap orang itu segera tertangkap, karena demi apapun hidup Haechan sangat terngganggu dan tidak tenang, matanya beralih pada gelas susu yang sudah kosong, dia tidak ingin tidur, setiap malam dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak tertidur tapi tidak bisa, karena kini dia sudah tergeletak di sofanya, membiarkan lelaki tinggi yang kini mengangkat tubuhnya, memindahkannya ke kasur, mengecup pipinya dan menyentuhnya sesuka hati.

"Kau milikku Lee Haechan, selama nafasmu masih berhembus maka selamanya kau adalah milikku...

Milik Mark Lee" ucapnya menyeringai, dan seringaiannya semakin lebar ketika mengingat dirinya baru saja selesai "berpesta".

Tangannya dimasukan pada kantong celananya, matanya menatap pada tumpukan sampah, di dekat mobil polisi di depan rumah Haechan, mata tajamnya berbinar senang ketika melihat genangan cairan merah yang tersapu air hujan, jarinya lalu bergerak pada layar ponselnya lalu menempelkan benda pipih itu ketelinganya

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Suara tajamnya terdengar tegas

"Semua sudah siap, kau bisa pergi sekarang Mark" balas seseorang diseberang

"Terima kasih.." terdiam sesaat Mark kembali melanjutkan

"Minhyung Hyung".

End

Hallo semoga kalian enjoy y baca ceritanya, waktu cerita awal, aku terinspirasi dari film dor lock, tapi setelah itu aku nguras otak sendiri kok ehehe maaf klo typo berserakan dsana-sini.

Hope u enjoy guys

Voment juseyoo

Orange


End file.
